The organizing of workman's and homeowner's tools and their supplies are a constant problem to the user. Often these tools and supplies are either lost, misplaced, or buried under other tools or supplies whether in the home shop, workplace or in a commercial van or truck. This situation is especially troublesome to plumbers, carpenters, electricians and all other tradesmen working out of their commercial van or truck or shop as the tradesmen is constantly purchasing additional supplies or tools which he already has, or were damaged during their misstorage.
There remains a need for a holding device for mounting and holding a plurality of caulking canisters and a caulking gun, such that this holding device can easily be mounted on a vertical surface in a garage, a basement, or a home workshop or on the back door of a van or service truck in order to prevent damage to the caulking canisters and caulking gun, as well as preventing misplacement or losing of these items.